


fixing all the problems

by hopkins



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, shortfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopkins/pseuds/hopkins
Summary: collection of shortfics. some may be vent-ish, others are just small drabbles i come up with.i do take prompts. all ships are welcome.





	1. don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> craig/clyde
> 
> implied/referenced abuse. no capitalization
> 
> 313 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> craig/clyde
> 
> implied/referenced abuse. no capitalization
> 
> 313 words

it’s not really that clyde didn’t want to cry. he just couldn’t manage to do it. he was angry at himself for letting it happen again. a hand ghosted over his eye, then brushed up to let his bangs fall further down over his face.

the door in front of him swung open as soon as he knocked, revealing none other than his best friend.

“hey, craig,” he managed to croak out, “can i, um. can i come in?”

“sure,” the other boy said, stepping out of the way to allow clyde entrance. it was warm in the tucker’s house, he noticed. he could never really get used to it, despite how comforting it could be.

craig had silently led clyde up to his room, brushing past karen and tricia as they raced down the stairs to make hot chocolate. as soon as the door was closed, he leaned against the wall and asked: “what happened?”

“nothing,” clyde lied, dropping eye contact as he sat down on the bed.

“bullshit,” craig mumbled, pushing himself off of the wall to seat himself next to the brunet. “let me see.”

clyde had practically jumped across the room when craig lifted a hand to brush back his bangs. “no,” he said, brown eyes as wide as saucers.

“clyde,” craig had said, his voice cracking a little, “let me see.” clyde let him brush his hair back that time, but didn’t dare meet craig’s hardened gaze.

“…are you okay?” craig asked, moving his hand down to cradle the brunet’s cheek instead. he received a quiet “no” in response. he brought clyde back down beside him, studying his eye for a moment before leaning over and drawing him into an embrace.

“stay here for the night,” he muttered against clyde’s shoulder. “don’t go back there. i’m worried about you.”

clyde hugged him back and let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are always open
> 
> [kahlvin-cycle.tumblr.com](https://kahlvin-cycle.tumblr.com/)


	2. i belong with you, you belong with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> craig/tweek - fluff
> 
> 427 words
> 
> anon requested some nice, fluffy creek
> 
> a bit of an addition to [this fic of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557883) (not exactly, but it takes place in the same timeline)

the two year mark hit when craig told tweek what happened all those years ago. tweek had been as supportive as he could, holding craig and listening intently as he told him everything and spilled out his heart to him.

currently, tweek was coming back to their shared apartment from the coffee shop. today had been rough on him, and his mental state was increasingly becoming worse and worse. but he had to push through for his boyfriend’s sake.

when he finally returned to the apartment, tweek had unlocked the door and heard the soft sound of a guitar being strummed from their shared bedroom. he silently set down his bag and shut the door.

as he neared the bedroom, tweek could clearly hear that craig was singing. now, he was most certainly not the best singer. in fact, he was pretty bad at it. but it was cute, what craig was doing. trying his best to sing along to whatever he was playing.

craig hadn’t taken notice of tweek yet, continuing on with his (embarrassing) performance.

but it was cute. it was really cute. craig’s kinda always had a soft spot for acoustic love songs (tweek caught him singing elvis presley’s “can’t help falling in love” on multiple occasions), so he should have expected. well, he should have expected all of this. he should have expected to be living with craig, should have expected to have ever fallen in love with him in the first place.

tweek almost jumped out of his own skin when he saw craig sitting there, green eyes trained on him as he slowly finished the song. tweek loved seeing craig’s smile.

“hey babe,” craig said, setting his guitar aside and getting to his feet. he was only a few inches shorter than tweek, and had to stand on his tiptoes in order to kiss him. he took tweek’s bandaid-covered hands in his. “i missed you.”

“i missed you, too,” tweek said, helplessly. oh, he was just so in love.

“hey, wait here a minute? i think i left something in the microwave,” craig said a moment later, then made his way out towards the kitchen.

moments later he returned, and sure enough, there was a cupcake in his hand. tweek kind of wanted to point out that they were made in ovens, not microwaves, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. not when something was shining from the top of the icing.

tweek’s eyes filled with tears almost instantly.

“craig…”

“how does the name tweek tucker sound to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are always open
> 
> [kahlvin-cycle.tumblr.com](http://kahlvin-cycle.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [kahlvin-cycle.tumblr.com](https://kahlvin-cycle.tumblr.com)


End file.
